Does It Matter
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sixteen year old Sam is lost in the woods with a werewolf on his tail. But as always his father and brother are there to save the day.


Does it Matter

Summary: ONE SHOT. Sixteen year old Sam is lost in the woods with a werewolf on his tail. But as always his father and brother are there to save the day.

* * *

'This is your fault Winchester!' The dark haired teen turned ice blue eyes on the young teen beside him.

'My fault!' The sixteen turned and poked the other kid's chest hard with his pointer finger. His dark chestnut hair hung loosely over his eyes, which were narrowed in anger. 'Jay! This was your fucking idea; I said we shouldn't come in here!'

Jay slapped Sam's hand aside and poked him hard in the chest. 'Don't poke me!'

'Fine!' Sam bought his hand up and punched the teen in the jaw, he stumbled and fell back, Jay hit the tree with a thud and sunk into the snow, his scruffy dark hair dusted with snow from the boughs above, a hand holding his slowly reddening chin.

'Sam, Jay stop it!' A girl snapped fearfully from where she was perched in the tree above. 'I think its coming.' She whispered, she lightly leapt form the tree and stepped between the two boys.

'So what now fearless hunter!' Jay snapped as he pulled himself up.

'I'm thinking.' Sam whispered, he turned the flashlight on his friend and winced. 'Sorry man.'

'Yeah whatever just get us the hell out of here!' Jay looked up at the full moon and as a howl echoed through the forest he grabbed Sam's arm. 'This is fucking ridiculous, these things aren't real.'

'I wish.' Sam mumbled, he turned the flashlight on the tall blonde between the two of them, at five nine she was tall for a sixteen year old girl and only a few inches shorter than himself, who was rapidly catching up to his six one brother. A howl caught the wind and drifted upwards and over the woods, sending the crows screeching and flying from their nests. Pulling a cell from his jacket pocket Sam flipped it open and cursing he shoved it back into his pocket, pulling out a burette as he did.

'No reception?' The girl whispered, eyeing the gun, slightly unnerved.

'No…god knows how far it's driven us into these damn woods.' Sam snapped. 'Jay! What way?'

'I don't know…I've never been here in the dark before.'

'You said you had!'

'I lied…I didn't think a frigging werewolf would attack us.' Jay stopped and then started laughing. 'Oh dear god, I just said werewolf….man this is whacked!'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Shut up…do you want it to find us?'

'Oh yes and mustn't forget Winchester here, jeez Sam I knew you and your family were secretive, but had no idea what the secret was….dang Winchester.' Jay laughed again. 'What a way to tell your friends, you're a ghostbuster.' He snarked.

'Hey I saved you from being lunch to that thing!' Sam snapped. 'Man why the hell did I become friends with you.'

'Because you were trying to piss off your father and brother.'

'Dude it was rhetorical question.' He saw Jay turned his head and cock his eyebrow. 'A question that doesn't require an answer…oh why do I bother, you're worse than Dean.'

The girl screamed as something ran behind her and she ran to Sam, placing herself behind him, using the Winchester as a shield. A sharp growl and Jay was alongside her. 'Thanks guys.' Sam muttered steadying the gun in his hands, finger poised over the trigger.

The girl grabbed the back of his jacket in her hands and whimpered. 'What do we do?'

Sam looked at her and smiled encouragingly. 'Have any silver….Chrissy I need anything, necklace, ring, anything I can melt down?' He received a shake of a head. 'What nothing? What kind of girl are you.'

'Hey Winchester back off.' Jay snapped. 'Just kill that thing, you have the gun.'

'Fuck sake Jay I told you! These are consecrated iron! Damn it, I need silver.' Sam was getting seriously pissed.

Jay grabbed Sam and twirled him around as the werewolf snarled behind them. 'Thanks.' Sam hissed as he lifted his gun. There was the sound of ringing and the werewolf's gold eyes blinked eerily in the dark before backing away from the noise.

'Jay, you're ringing.' Sam said coldly.

'Hey I have reception.' Jay smirked pulling his phone out. 'Hello?' The phone was ripped from his hand and Sam disconnected the call, before dialling a familiar number, ignoring his friend's protests.

* * *

'Any luck.' The sound of the door slamming and the sound of one pair of footsteps was his answer. John sighed and ran a hand over his face as his flustered twenty one year old son entered the small kitchen. He slammed that door behind him too, and the light haired man brushed the snow from his hair. 'Take that as a no.' John muttered.

'Fuck!' Dean slammed his fist on the table and sank down in the chair.

'That kid is in so much trouble when he gets back.' John mumbled, fiddling with his wedding band that remained faithfully on his wedding finger.

'Dad he's been gone since five, it's nearly two in the morning, where the hell-' Dean leant forward and grumbled something inaudible into the palm of his hand.

'He's doing it on purpose, that kid has been acting up far too much lately…I told you to talk to him.'

'I tried Dad okay, but he slammed the door in my face.'

'Then you should have tried harder…not only is he ignoring orders and pissing about, he's also failing in school.'

Dean's head snapped around. 'What? You sure you're talking about our geek boy.'

'Got a call from his teacher earlier…over the last month he's failed three tests and has only handed in one piece of homework…I don't understand…he always did so well in school.' John shook his head.

'Sam's smart Dad, he's a friggen genius in the books department…something's wrong with him.' Dean mumbled, he'd gotten to his feet and was now pacing the room in agitation. 'I mean, something is up….do you think he's being bullied?'

John laughed and Dean frowned. 'Dad.'

'Sorry, but your brother is six foot tall, what kid is gonna mess with him…the last one that did ended up with a broken nose.'

'That's because I broke it.' Dean smiled and nodded at the memory.

'Yeah and half the school saw it, you're lucky the kid didn't press charges…you're twenty one, you can't go round punching sixteen year olds.'

'He deserved it.' Dean shrugged, the smile on his face disappeared and he looked out of the window. 'Dad where is he?'

'Come on.' John was getting just as worried as his eldest, Sam had been acting out of character lately, not listening to orders, becoming more and more argumentative and coming home late every night, not bothering to tell either of the older Winchesters where he was…however he normally got back around one in the morning. John checked his watch again and the numbers 2:04 blinked at him.

'Dad?'

'We're going to find your brother.'

They were exiting the room when Dean's pocket began buzzing. 'Dean?' John asked breathlessly as Dean pulled the cell out with enough force to launch it across the room if it wasn't gripped hard enough.

Dean grappled with the cover and flipped it open. 'Where the hell are you?!' He practically screamed down the phone and John relaxed his grip on the door handle. 'Sam! Speak up I can't…Sam! Where are you?!'

'God damn it Dean, give me the phone.' John pulled it from his son's hand before he could protest and held it to his ear. 'Sammy tell me where you are!' The tone was gruff and commanding and Dean took a deep breath, knowing ordering the sixteen year old would get him nowhere.

'Sam! What! How in the…okay….tell the girl to girl to stop screaming…you're breaking up…SAM! Shit! SAMMY!'

'Dad what's wrong, what girl…Dad…' Dean scanned his father s face and running up beside him, he leant his head against his so he could hear. Snarls…and screaming and his younger sibling yelling echoed in his ear. Pulling the phone from his Dad he started screaming his brother's name down the phone. A loud crunch sent an icy dread through both of the hunters and the dead monotone rang through their ears.

Dean looked up at John and his green eyes pleading information. 'Dad?' He whispered.

'Move!' John wrenched open the door and was running towards his truck. 'Take the Impala, they're in the woods! Werewolf!'

Dean froze with his key in the door 'Werewolf? Dad…'

'Not now Dean! Get in the damn car!' John snapped, climbing into his truck.

* * *

Dean turned the key and wrenched the door open, sliding inside his shaking hands fumbled with the key in the ignition; Johns truck sped from the parking lot of the motel and headed off down towards the back roads off the highway. Dean pulled the car out the parking lot, cutting across a fiesta that beeped its horn loudly as the owner stepped on the brakes, just evading a crash with the black classic.

Dean ignored the horn and pressed harder on the accelerator. _This is not happening, Sam's not hunted solo….he hasn't got silver bullets…fuck…fuck…._Dean caught sight of his Dad's truck and pressing harder on the accelerator moved up so he was almost on his Dad's bumper. Then with a flick of his wrist he drove the Impala into the other lane and overtook John, the Impala did a sharp right turn, turning onto one of the roads that cut through the twenty acre woodland. John's truck following.

* * *

Sam held the phone to his ear as it continued ringing. 'Come on Dean…Dean!' He pulled the phone from his ear as his brother yelled. The phone crackled. 'Dean? Can you hear me?' There was some static but he finally heard his name being yelled. 'Dean, I'm-' His brother's voice was gone and his Father's commanding tone floated through to him.

'Shit!' Sam almost dropped the phone as something cracked directly ahead of him. 'We're in trouble.' Sam pushed his hair from his face. 'Werewolf.' He said simply. 'We didn't mean to…Jay-' Chrissie started screaming as the werewolf lunged from the tree and Sam lifted his arm and shot at it, there was a hollow click, he threw the gun at it. 'Shit! Dad! Can you hear me?' The phone was going static and he couldn't hear a thing.

The werewolf was circling them in a predatory move, the gun crushed under its claws and Chrissie was screaming so loudly he thought his ears were going to burn. 'The woods Dad on the edge of town! DAD! DAD!' The phone crackled and the werewolf launched himself at the smallest of the three, Chrissie screamed and broke away from the group.

'THIS WAY! HEY UGLY!' The werewolf turned and with a snarl leapt at the younger Winchester, putting his hands up Sam's arms protected his face as the werewolf swiped and knocked the phone from his hand. He could hear his brother yelling his name and desperately reached for the phone, while trying to fend off the werewolf's teeth. 'CHRISSIE, JAY!' The werewolf suddenly yelped and was distracted enough for Sam to punch it hard in the eye, with a screech it backed off and his heavy hind paws slammed down on Jay's phone the phone smashing under paw.

Jay stared wide eyed, a thick branch in his hands, which were white knuckled from his death grip. The werewolf turned and snarling loudly it leapt for the teen, who answered by swinging the branch hard, it hit the creature on the muzzle and with a snarl it retreated, faded into the trees.

* * *

Sam pushed his way up he brushed the snow from his jeans and hair and suppressed a shiver, he looked at the miserable face of the dark haired teen and gave him a small smile. 'Good work, now move.'

'Your arm and face.'

Sam frowned and wiped at what he thought was sweat. 'Just scratches.' He wiped the blood from his fingers onto his jeans and saw Chrissie shaking behind Jay, searching the trees nervously. 'Either of you hurt.' He received two head shakes and he nodded. 'Good…my Dad and Brother should be coming soon…I hope.' Sam muttered.

Grabbing there arms he started running, dragging the two alongside him. 'Where are we going?'

'Anywhere!' Sam yelled, he heard the scattering of leaves and a low growl and pulling hard he pushed the other two in front of him. 'Go!' Turning he swept up a branch and stood waiting. The soft crunch of snow and the soft growling of the werewolf became closer and as a howl reverberated through the forest he shivered and changed into a more defensive stance.

A hand was on his shoulder and Sam let out a small growl of his own. 'I told you to get away.'

'It's my fault we're here Winchester, I was the one that dragged us out here…I'm not leaving you to die by one of those things.'

'Ditto.' Chrissie said on the other side of him, her voice shaking. Something cold pressed into his free hand and he glanced down and made out the outline of a small pocket knife. 'It's not much….and the blade isn't sharp…'

'It's something.' Sam whispered, pulling his hazel eyes around to stare out into the darkness, with the flashlight lost in the confrontation and only the moonlight baring some light on them, the three teenagers looked fearfully for moving shadows. 'Move slowly…' Sam instructed, hands in front of him and pushing his friends alongside him.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am really, really sorry.' Jay whispered beside Sam. 'Please don't let me die, I'm only seventeen, I can't die…'

'We're not going to die…I promise you I will get you out of here.' Sam snapped. There was a low rumble and the werewolf leapt out from the trees, his inch long claws gouging deep marks in the snow as it headed towards them, teeth bared, saliva dripping and golden eyes shining with the thrill of the hunt, long grey fur bristled and the snow sparkling against it.

It let out a snarl and Sam yelled at the two teens either side of him, who nodded and stepped back, running forward he ducked the claws and sweeping up he sliced the knife into the unprotected neck. Wrenching it out he rolled and coming back up he kicked it hard in the ribs, claws swiped his stomach and he winced. 'RUN!' Reaching up he tightened his grip and plunged the inch long blade into the golden orb, ripping the knife out with a sickening pop, he started running, Jay and Chrissie nodded and ran ahead.

'SAM! THE ROAD!' Sam heard Jay's bubbly shout, brimming with sobs of relief and turning he cast a quick glance at the werewolf, which was clawing at the injured right eye.

Sam stopped a metre from the tree line and almost sobbed at the sight of the black tar. 'Oh thank you god!'

A snarl and an enraged bark from behind them sent the teens stumbling forward. Jay grabbed Chrissie.

'Head down the road, just keep running; I'll lead it into the trees over the road.'

'You're joking right!' Jay snapped at Sam.

'No! I need to keep it away from the town, I need to keep it in the woods until my brother comes…now go! And don't look back.'

'We can't leave you.' Chrissie's blonde hair fell over her face, plastered to the dried tears and sweat, all three were shivering from their wet clothes and Jay was rubbing his arms nervously, a small bruise now forming on his chin.

'Stop arguing and go!'

'Sam…'

'Please!' Sam yelled.

Jay grabbed Chrissie's arm. 'We owe you Winchester…find us when you get back alright…and you'd better get back.' As Jay started walking Sam grabbed his arm.

'Just…don't tell anyone at all, about what my family do…no one must know!' Sam said. 'No one….if your parents ask what happened, you tell them we got lost….that's all, no werewolf chased us…we got lost…clear.'

'Crystal.' Chrissie whispered, she smiled sadly and Jay nodded.

There was a snarl and all three whirled around. 'Shit! GO!' Jay and Chrissie nodded and moved along the verge just by the road, and Sam waited.

He didn't have long either as the grey beast hurtled from the trees, Sam moved out into the road. 'Come on puppy!' He taunted. 'Come here boy, come on…' The werewolf snarled.

But both of them paused as something hurtled round the sharp bend, Jay and Chrissie screamed his name and the werewolf snarled and bounded into the woods. Sam straightened up, turning to face it, the screeching of tyres and the blinding lights didn't register until the car, going too fast to stop hit the teen, the wheels spinning on ice as the owner wrenched the wheel, before coming to a stop ten metres up the road, the front end of the car off the road.

* * *

Dean squinted into the darkness; the beams of the Impala only illuminated the area so much. 'Come on.' He scanned the woods but had no idea where to even start. He rubbed at his eyes and pulling his phone out he flipped it open. He waited for it to ring, before his Dad finally picked up. 'Dad where do we start?'

'_I don't know.'_

'Did he not give you any clues at all.'

'_No…the connection was bad, all I got was woods on edge of town.'_

'Shit!' Dean slammed his fist on the wheel. 'Dad.' He hated how his voice suddenly shook.

'_We'll find him, pull over once the roads wide enough.'_

'Yeah.' Dean hung up and threw his phone on the seat beside him, he followed it as it slipped and landed in the foot well, with a frustrated sigh he quickly drug his eyes back up as he turned a sharp corner, handling the Impala perfectly on the icy and tight bend. The lights of the Impala illuminated two figures on the side of the road and as he turned his eyes back to the road he saw someone standing in the middle of the road. 'FUCK!' Dean screamed, slamming both feet on the brake he heard the screech as his tyres protested.

The heavy thump as something bounced off the hood sent shivers running through him and he swore his heart stopped for a second, pulling on the wheel he wrenched it away so he wouldn't run over the body that had bounced off his car. The car hit ice and he desperately pulled on the wheel trying to straighten it up.

The Chevy finally rolled to a stop, the wheels buried in the snow on the verge on the side of the road.

He heard his Dad's truck pulling to a stop, only just missing the two teenagers who Dean had seen alongside the road, as they headed towards the person he hit. In the light of his Dad's truck he saw the outline and grappling with the door he frantically pushed himself from the car. He was about to speak when he heard the girl screaming a name, and his heart froze.

* * *

Chrissie and Jay had seen the car moving round the bend and despite their screams Sam hadn't moved. Before Sam's body had even hit the ground, Jay was running. Chrissie was screaming Sam's name loudly. Ignoring the truck pulling up behind them, they darted into the road and ran towards him at the same time as the man who was driving the car.

'SAM!' Chrissie fell to her knees beside the youngest Winchester, placing her fingers on his neck she found a steady and strong pulse, and she let out the breath she was unconsciously holding. 'Jay keep an eye out for the…thing….' She was pulling her phone from her jacket when a hand was grabbing her and pushing her away, throwing her back on the tarmac. 'Hey!' She froze as Dean's sat beside his brother, he sent her a glance.

'You're Sam's brother.' She whispered, but Dean had already turned back to Sam. The truck door groaned and Chrissie noticed another person climbing out and heading towards them.

* * *

Dean reached out and had to hold down a sob. 'Sammy?' He whispered his hand rested on Sam's face and his thumb moved soothingly on his cheek, smearing it further with blood.

'Dean? Sam…' John knelt down beside Dean and he saw his oldest face contort in guilt and as he looked down at his unconscious younger, he felt fear flood through him.

'Dad I hit him with the car…' Dean whispered. 'I couldn't stop quick enough…I…I….didn't…' Dean covered his face with his hand, painting his own face with his brother's blood.

John moved Dean aside, he could tell his oldest was frozen with, fear, shock? John quickly assessed Sam, he gently ran his hands over his youngest limbs and over his ribs, he noted the lacerations on Sam's face and arm, bruising was already forming on the side of Sam's face and he ran his hand through Sam's head, thankfully there was no blood, but he did feel a sizeable lump, which meant a probable concussion. Sam's jeans and jacket were torn from the road and he had several scratches and abrasions, nothing too extensive. Shifting position he moved closer to his boys face and began calling Sam's name softly trying to rouse him and to get some sort of reaction, when Jay yelled and running over he grabbed Chrissie. 'It's coming!'

Dean and John exchanged looks, knowing what IT was, and John pulled a .45 from the back of his jacket, he saw there was no shock in the young teen's faces and he cast a quick look at his youngest.

'Dean get Sam and the kids to the car.'

Dean nodded and bending down he slid one arm under Sam's knees and the other under his shoulders. Chrissie ran forward and put a hand on Dean's arm. 'You shouldn't move him!' She snapped.

Dean was about to argue with Sam's hand twitched and his brother moaned, Dean instantly laid him back down and leant over him. 'Sam?' Sam's arm moved sluggishly and his hand curled around Dean's wrist. 'Sammy-' A howl cut off his words and Sam's eyes suddenly snapped open and before Dean could react Sam was trying to push himself up.

'No…no, no little brother don't move.' Dean reached for him as he fell back and Dean supported him in a sitting position.

'What hit me.' Sam moaned, he hissed and bought his hand to his head.

'Uh that was me….are you okay….why the hell were you in the road! I could have killed you, you stupid…stupid….fuck!' Sam's head seemed to roll on his neck and Dean let him lean against his chest. 'You two, get in the car over there!' Sam followed his friends and with a sigh he let his eyes slide closed.

Jay nodded and grabbing Chrissie's arm he led her towards the car. Dean heard snarling in the trees but no sound of a gun being fired. 'Dad?' Grumbling he moved to his brother's side and despite basically being the same height, he lifted Sam bridal style, grunting under the sudden weight, Sam' s head fell sideways, resting against Dean's chest. 'Stay awake Sammy…come on.' Dean carried him the short distance to the car and Jay helped him lie his younger sibling in the back of the car. Climbing in behind him he grabbed Sam's face gently in his hands.

'Sammy, open your eyes…come on. Sam!' Sam's eyes snapped back open and he frowned.

'Sam I need you to tell me what hurts.' Dean demanded. 'Girl get in the front.'

'Chrissie.'

'I'm sorry right now I don't give a shit, can you please just get in the front.' Dean waited until she had moved and he shuffled closer to his brother.

'Sam what hurts.' Dean heard a gun being fired, but there was no sound, no indication that John had hit the target.

'Leg…head…' Sam mumbled.

'You're lucky I was braking when I hit you I slowed down just enough, I didn't break anything, though you'll have some bruises and you look like you have a hell of a concussion Sam.' Dean whispered, pushing the dark bangs from his brother's face. There was another shot and Sam tried to push himself upright.

'No Sam…'

'Go…help Dad.' Sam mumbled. Dean frowned as he saw Sam rolling onto his side and his face paling.

'Oh hell no….Sam!' The warning was to no affect and Sam leant over the edge of the seat and threw up in the back of the Impala much to Dean's disgust. 'Crap…its okay….I deserved that…you're okay.' Dean whispered, crinkling his nose and rubbing his brother's back.

There were more shots fired and Dean looked to Jay. 'Watch him!' He growled. He lowered his voice as he turned to his brother however. 'Sam…I'll be back in a minute.' Dean placed his own .45 in Sam's hand, tightening his sibling's fingers around the gun and Sam responded by nodding ever so slightly, so Dean knew he had understood. He nodded at Jay and Chrissie. 'Lock the doors.' Slipping out the Impala he ran round to the trunk and Jay watched as he pulled something from the back and headed for the woods.

* * *

Dean held the gun ready as he entered the tree line, the werewolf snarls and growls made it easy to detect and when another gun went off very close by Dean knew his father was close by, and soon enough he noticed a beam of light through the trees. 'Dad!' he announced his presence.

'Dean!'

Dean saw his dad through the trees and as the werewolf launched at John he fired two shots, one of which hit the arm of the creature, as it was distracted by Dean John fired a shot directly into the chest. Another shot by Dean sent the beast crashing to its knees. Dean moved up beside John as the creature felled and it's fur fell away and body shrank, face and limbs returning to their human form, until the naked body of a young man was revealed lying face down in the snow.

'Oh that must cold.' Dean smirked and looked to his Dad. 'Four shots dad? Getting a little rusty there.'

John scowled. 'Watch it.'

'Yes sir.' Dean smiled. The smiled faltered and he frowned. 'Dad you're bleeding.'

'Fucker scratched me.' John snapped rubbing at his leg. 'That thing was fast, and smart….Sam did a number on it too, despite not having any silver.' John smiled proudly, and then he frowned. 'Why aren't you with Sammy?'

'I came to help you.' Dean murmured.

'Dammit Dean I told you to watch him!'

Dean lowered his gun and nodded.

'How was he?' John asked. He didn't look at Dean as he pulled a lighter from his pocket. He started gathering something to light while Dean reeled off the information. There was a whoosh and Dean knew his dad had found something and there resident wolf was now burning.

'He's awake, and he threw up in the Impala.' Dean wrinkled his nose, just remembering the smell. 'We need to get him to the hospital.'

John ran a hand over his face and both of the elder Winchester looked at each other at the same time. Dean suddenly covered his face and let out a shuddery breath. John moved closer and patted him on the shoulder. 'It wasn't your fault and he's okay…'

'I hit him with my car Dad.' Dean's voice sounded choked. 'I could have killed him.' John's hand was still on Dean's shoulder and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'Come on.'

Dean nodded, but his face was still covered and John moved off first, when he was a good enough distance away, Dean rubbed at his eyes and took a moment before following him.

* * *

A thud on the window made Chrissie scream and Jay leapt up from beside Sam, who had suddenly pushed himself up and was pointing the .45 with a shaky hand at the window.

'It's me, let me in.' Dean snapped and Chrissie leant over and popped the lock, Dean slid in and immediately cringed at the smell. Turning in the seat he leant over the back and gently grabbed Sam's arm. 'Sam?' Sam's head turned towards him.

'You're back. Ya get him.'

'We got him kid…hold on we're gonna take you to hospital…and drop your friends off at home.'

'No hospital.'

'Sam you have to be checked over, you were hit by a…I ran you down for fuck sake. You need to get your head looked at and make sure you're okay internally.'

'Not your fault.' Sam murmured.

Dean shook his head and turned on the engine. 'So where do you kids live.'

'Uh, I live down at Brooks End, and Chrissie lives a block down, you can drop us at mine and I'll walk her home.' Jay said. Dean nodded.

'Oh and we need to give you a cover story…don't want them knowing what you saw.'

Jay nodded and then Dean leant over the seat and beckoned for him to come closer. 'And after this you stay the hell away from my brother…He doesn't need people like you screwing him up, he's a bright kid and can do so much better than you.' He whispered so Sam couldn't hear.

Jay scowled, but Dean had already turned around and was pulling himself off the road and following after John's truck before Jay could say anything.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, he was surrounded by white…just white. Looking around the room he heard a flush and lifted his head with a pained hiss, he saw his older brother exiting and Sam groaned. 'Hope you washed your hands'

Dean looked up and smiled. 'Nah.' He mocked wiping his wet hands on his brother's bed. 'You okay.' Dean settled down in the chair.

Sam ran a hand through his head and winced as he hit the small knot at the back of his head. 'What happened?' He coughed to clear his dry throat and was slightly taken aback as a cup appeared in front of him. He took the water and took a drink before pulling himself up, groaning a little as his head pounded.

'You don't remember? I accidentally hit you with the car…and those lovely stitches on your arm were from the wolf and those on your face. You have a nice concussion and some bruising to the tissue on your right leg, we told the docs you were attacked by a wolf, so half truth.'

'No I mean, how did we get here, when? Did you get the wolf?' Sam looked around the room.

'Yeah we got him and we've been here since half four last night, it is now nearly three in the afternoon. Nurses have been waking you ever hour and half, you don't remember.' Dean frowned.

Sam shook his head. 'Is Jay okay and Chrissie?'

'Oh yeah they're fine.' Dean said coldly. Pulling himself from the chair he nudged Sam. 'Move over.'

'What?'

'Come on, move over.' Sam shifted to the edge of the bed and Dean climbed up beside him, stretching out he looked towards the turned off television opposite them.

'Where's Dad.' Sam asked.

'Probably getting a coffee…so…want to tell me what you were doing out there in the first place.'

'I don't know Jay just wanted to…we were going to leave before night fell, but he took us a little too deep you know, then the werewolf decided to show itself…'

'And school.'

'What about it, and since when do you and Dad care what grades I get.' Sam snapped.

'Hey I didn't mention Dad.'

'Yeah but it's obvious you're trying to get answers for him again.'

'Fine yeah I am…that's only because we're worried about you Sam…since we got here a few weeks back, you've been getting home late, failing in school, arguing more and more with us and we just don't understand what's going on in their adolescent brain of yours…are you being bullied?'

Sam snorted. 'No Dean…Look it doesn't matter.'

'Yes it does.'

'Oh come on Dean it never mattered….you don't care whether I get and A or a D, you two never have, so why even bother, it's not like I'm going anywhere, not like I'm going to ever make something of my life…' Sam rubbed at his face, flinching as he scrubbed at the cuts. 'And you always complain that I'm anti-social, that I need some fun in my life, instead of sitting and being…what is it you call me geek boy…so sue me if I wanted to have a small bit of life, that finally I decided to have some fun, be a bit more like you, just like Dad always wants.'

'But with Jay Simmons, that kid…you didn't smoke did you.' Dean asked seriously, purposely ignoring the jibe at him.

'What no!'

'Did he give you alcohol?'

'No more than you do.'

'But why him, out of all the kids in school and you make friends with Jay Simmons?'

Sam shrugged and Dean sighed. 'You know we're both really proud of you Sam. You helped those kids and you beat that thing, even without silver and Dad said you had ripped the things eye out and slit it up pretty good…' Dean grabbed his brother's chin and turned his head towards him. 'And who said we don't care about you and school Sam, did you see Dad's face when your teacher called…and when we get home I want to show you something….you know we like having at least someone smart in the family.'

Sam looked at his brother, but didn't say anything. 'So we're moving then.'

'How did you-'

'Come on Dean, I'm not stupid…'

'Yeah, we're moving on.'

* * *

'Mr Winchester! Please get off the patients bed.' The doctor's sharp tone did nothing for Dean who just smiled and gave a wave. 'You should have told us when he woke…so how are you Samuel.'

'Whingy.' Dean answered and both Sam and the Doctor gave him a cold look.

'Dean get off your brothers bed.' John walked in the room holding a cup of coffee.

'Yes Sir.' Dean slid off and took the cup from his Dad.

'Well.' John whispered, he was talking to his son, while watching the doctor examine Sam.

'It's okay Dad…I talked to him.'

'And.' John looked directly at Dean and Dean shook his head.

'Just….nothing I can't sort out.' Dean smiled and walked back into the room and John didn't press on the issue, because he knew that Dean could and as long as it was something that Dean could fix, then it was alright.

'So how is he doc…is he ready for that lobotomy.' John shook his head at Dean and he heard the distinct thwack as Sam hit him.

'Shut up!'

John shook his head. 'So how is he?'

'Everything is good, we'll give him another hour or so, just to make sure, then he's good to go.'

* * *

They had been back at the motel for a day now, Sam had been signed out of school and the youngest was sitting on one of the beds, waiting for Dean to return with something. His head still pounded a little and his leg was bruised from shin to mid thigh, and was extremely sore to walk on.

'Dean hurry it up would you.'

'I'm coming.' Dean pushed the door open with his foot and sat down beside Sam, he held a wooden chest and he saw Sam had immediately caught interest.

'What is that?' Sam held his hands out and Dean offered it to him.

'This is mine and Dad's.' Dean spoke.

'Dean this is…' Sam pulled out lots of sheets of paper, pictures, essays, report cards. 'These are all mine, I thought Dad threw them out.'

'Nope, we kept every single one of them…A's most of them, okay nearly all of them…you see what we mean now, Dad is so proud that you are so smart, Mom was smart too, so Dad says, you definitely have her brain kid.' He smiled as Sam's smile grew bigger.

'There's painting's in here and all my reports…I can't believe he kept all these.'

Dean smiled and nodded. 'Oh here is some of yours.' Dean grabbed the sheets and smiled.

'Didn't know that was in there.' He threw them back in. 'So you see kid, we do care and we don't want to see you failing…you're samrt Sam hell of a lot smarter than me, don't dumb it down and start hanging around with the wrong people because you think we don't care.'

'Yeah, but I'm not as technical or good with the car as you Dean.' Sam sighed putting the stuff back in the box.

'Doesn't matter.' Dean slammed the lid shut and put it back on his lap. 'Don't stop being you Sam.' He ruffled the mop of dark hair.

'What happened with Jay and Chrissie?'

'Nothing, they told their parents they got lost. They promised not to say anything.'

'You know, just because they didn't do anything in school and were kinda…I dunno what you would call them….bingers, whatever…didn't make them bad people, I mean when we were facing that werewolf, they wouldn't leave me…they were good friends.'

Dean nodded and he was about to speak when their Dad called.

'Dean! Sam! We're leaving in ten!'

The brothers looked at each other and Sam sighed. 'Thanks Dean.'

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his brother. Yeah….you riding with me or Dad.'

'You.'

'That's fine; just don't hide the tapes this time.' Dean pointed at him and tried to keep the stern expression on his face.

'Oh that was great; you almost turned and drove back to Illinois.' Sam laughed. 'But can we keep the music down; I want to be able to listen without having that ringing in my ears.'

'Gotta play it loud Sammy! Besides it took me an hour to clean up the back of my car…you owe me.'

'It's Sam!'

It'll never be Sam! Sammy!' Dean smirked, lifting his duffel from beside the door, the wooden chest under his other arm. Sam shook his head and lifted his bag from the floor; Dean let him go first, before following.

He slammed the motel door behind and didn't spare it a second look. He caught John's eye and lifting his hand rather awkwardly he gave him a thumbs up and John nodded before climbing into his truck. He threw his bag into the open trunk of the Impala, before climbing into the driver's seat, he looked at his younger brother beside him and smiling he pushed the tape in and pulled the Impala out onto the road following their Dad, with the sound of AC/DC blaring out the speakers.

END

* * *

**Spiritwolf13-** Okay I know its not the sequel, that's still being worked on, I had this in my head and it wouldn't go away…It's a bit crappy and random but I had the urge to write a young fic I have no idea why LOL, so…but please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Thanks guys! And the sequel to Back in the Game should be up soon. 


End file.
